


Rose-Tinted Suicide

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, And ZoSan is End Game, And Zoro will essentially be watching him Grow Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Cambion, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, However Sanji IS a child in the beginning, M/M, Nephilim, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Temporary Amnesia, There will NOT be anything Underaged, This WILL become Morally Strained, Young Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: “So? How is it?”Flavors. There’s a million of them. A plethora that he can swim in, to his heart’s content. He can’t see who’s speaking, but instinct tells him that it’s damn near his sovereign duty to respond like an asshole.He puffs his cheeks, rolling his eyes with a cheeky smirk. “S’alright.”There’s an affronted scoff, and even without sight, Zoro knows that he made the right choice. He huffs, the sound growing into a large laugh, one that he knows intrinsically that only this mysterious person can pull from him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted Seven Devils. I'm so sorry to those who commented :'(  
> This also contains a mix of different religious lore. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_“Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.”_

― Kahlil Gibran

* * *

“...oro. Zoro. Zoro!”

His eyes flung open, chest heaving. It was dark, the air dank and heavy with the scent of death. He tried to sit up, growling when his body remained fastened to whatever material it was connected to. From above, he could hear a voice tutting with mock disapproval, amusement lacing the tone. 

“I thought you’d know better by now that you can’t move on the River Styx. You’ve died plenty of times already.”

That's right. He’d died. _Again._

He groaned, the ache of his muscles beginning to settle in well and truly. His body burned, each intake of breath making pain flare stronger than the last. Who-- or _what_ ever had dealt the final blow on him, really did a number. 

“What was it this time Azrael?” Zoro mumbled, words slowed and slurred. “Leviathan? Vampire? Or was it Berchta, that old fucking hag?”

The voice from above him chuckled lightly, a musical thing. He could hear the rustling of clothing and blinked when a large, skeletal face came into view. Dark eye sockets were shrouded in shadow under the heavy hood of a long cloak. “Yohohoho, now then Zoro, be nice to the woman, she at least only slashes open the stomachs of those who have wronged her. And please, enough with the formalities, and call me by my chosen name. Brook will do just fine, I assure you.”

The skeleton raised a bony finger, running it over his body lightly. The blood of River Styx swept back, releasing him from its grasp and Zoro stood, taking the time to slowly stretch every limb. The bloodied water stuck to the soles of his boots, cries of the wandering spirits intensified by his freedom, demanding that he return to its embrace. 

_In due time._ He thought. Zoro was no stranger to his own recklessness. He knew that sooner or later, he’d return and have this conversation once more. “Well then, _Brook,”_ he drawled, arching his back and hissing pleasurably at the resounding crack. “Mind telling me why the hell I’m back here and not in the mortal realm? It's a pain in the ass never remembering the cause of my own demise.”

“Indeed it is. Or so I would imagine it’d be, and yet you somehow always manage to show up here more times than I am capable of counting.” The archangel replied humorously. “You also happened upon Mihawk. He roughed you up quite a bit this time around. I’m afraid the old immortal may just be getting tired of your shit.”

Zoro glanced over at the Angel of Death, eyebrows jumping as he listened to his friend give a rare curse. “It’s unlike a man of the cloth to give way to the mortal way of speaking.”

“Oh no, good warrior. I am not a man of the cloth, I am a _part_ of the cloth that man chooses to worship.”

He snorted, giving a slight nod. A breeze blew over them, bringing with it the scent of decaying souls. Zoro squinted at the wind, nose wrinkling distastefully. "Right you are Azrael. Right you are."

They sailed without further words. He laid back, arms folded under his head, and eyes closed. His skin prickled under Brook’s presence, the old angel’s healing working readily on his body, spiritual energy eagerly sinking into taut muscles and loosening coiled tension. He let out a low breath, feeling the blood on his face fade into nothing, evaporating into the atmosphere. Unbidden, his hands trailed down to his chest, fingers coming back sticky with blood. It was then that Zoro became aware of the massive gash on his chest, trailing from his left shoulder, traveling down to his right hip. He wasn’t surprised. Yoru was a formidable blade, hell even the tiny dagger was sturdy in its own right.

He _really_ hoped that an injury as grievous as this was not caused by the ridiculously small knife, though that was something he wouldn’t put past Dracule Hawkeye Mihawk. Arrogant bastard. He stood to better assess the damage, letting out a low snicker as the pool of blood slid down his body. It glowed a dark ruby in the dim light, threads of gold woven in from the inherited ichor that he possessed. 

Zoro ran his fingers down the gnarled wound, breath stuttering as he reached the part that stretched over his hearts. His chest flared in pain, white heat searing through him and he screamed, tossing his head back. 

_“Oi! Come on, you green haired idiot. Let’s go. You know the higher ups will have our ass if we let this target go!”_

_Zoro whips his head around, but only fog surrounds him. It’s a dark, tumultuous gray that rumbles dangerously._

_A tap to his nose, feather light brush of skin against skin._

_“You’re so slow! Falling asleep even standing, are you? Fucking idiot.”_

_The voice is melodic. It's deep and husky with want. This voice makes him ache, and he runs, slicing through the fog with Kitetsu._

_It's not enough and it all slips away._

_“So? How is it?”_

_Flavors. There’s a million of them. A plethora that he can swim in, to his heart’s content. He can’t see who’s speaking, but instinct tells him that it’s damn near his sovereign duty to respond like an asshole._

_He puffs his cheeks, rolling his eyes with a cheeky smirk. “S’alright.”_

_There’s an affronted scoff, and even without sight, Zoro knows that he made the right choice. He huffs, the sound growing into a large laugh, one that he knows intrinsically that only this mysterious person can pull from him._

_He wants to know more, but just as he thinks he sees a suit and leather shoes, its gone, lost in the fog._

_Why the hell is it so foggy anyways?_

_“This is the punishment, Roronoa.”_

_Gods. Zoro hated them, Nephilim or not._

_“This is what you must do to atone. This is your fate. Do not rebuke destiny.”_

_“You ARE destiny.” He retorts, clutching the dagger in his hands. His palms shake, and he doesn’t know if it's rage, fear, or something else entirely._

_“Indeed we are.” Replies the voice and it booms, sounding like everyone and yet only a single person. “So you WILL listen.”_

_He’s too weak to defy them._

_Fuck._

_There’s nothing but air and baby blue sky. There’s a growl, there’s a flash of red._

_There’s blood drenching his hands. There’s cerulean eyes boring into him. There’s gold, like the sun. It’s bright, so bright. The sun’s rays brush his cheek, but surprisingly enough, it doesn’t burn._

_There’s lips pressed against his ear and Zoro realizes that it’s not the sun, but rather threads of hair, thin and wispy like spun gold. There’s one, heart wrenching kiss, and even through his confusion, it’s still enough to make Zoro want to burst into tears._

_There’s a whisper, “Not your fault.” and then Zoro really does cry._

_He cries, and then they turn to screams, turbulent caterwauls as his soul is ripped from his body._

_“Punishment.” They say. “This is your punishment.”_

  
  


He startled, stumbling back and nearly falling, when Brook reached out to grip his wrist. His chest heaved, sweat dripping down his body in rivulets. It was like Zoro had done a full body workout. His head swiveled, checking all sides, unable to rid himself of the odd sensation. It was near impossible for him to feel such apprehension and there he was, shivering in his boots like a frightened child. 

The wound was completely healed, leaving nothing behind but twisted skin that was dark and ugly against his skin. Mihawk’s sword Yoru must have been enchanted in some way. 

Something nagged at the edge of his mind, a persistent thought, sensation that he couldn’t be rid of. 

“Oi, tell me.” He started, eyes darting around the tall figure to try and glean beyond it. His tongue felt heavy, laden with the next words as though even his own body was against him uttering any inquiries. “I feel as though I’m missing something. Some _one._ What is it? Who are they?”

The skeleton released him, turning away without response. There was nothing but the wails of the lost souls and they cajoled happily as his sudden unease. They sailed silently for so long that Zoro began to think his friend wouldn’t respond. Then the angel spoke, softly, but with a thread of warning that put him even more on edge.

“Not remembering anything hm? Well, that _is_ how amnesia works.” Brook hummed, still not looking back. “You know how it is Zoro, my dear associate, after all, it's happened to you before. If the Celestial Dragons don’t wish for you-- or I-- to know anything, then you won’t. I am forbidden from telling you. _However--”_

Twin voids bored into him. There were no eyes, and yet somehow, that made it all the worse.

“You arrived here alone. No other soul was with you, neither animal or human.”

Zoro nodded stiffly, swallowing down his protests. 

He sat back down, closing his eyes. Brook was right, it wasn’t unusual for Zoro to not remember everything immediately after a death and revival. Typically that was a sign that the Celestial Dragons were disappointed in him. Even then though, he always gained his memories back, and it was never much of a hindrance to his effectiveness as a soul collector. Truly, there was no need to worry, and already, his feeling of apprehension was fading. Zoro leaned back until he was laying flat on the raft, hands tucked under his head. 

He cackled slightly as a thought resurfaced to the forefront of his mind and he turned towards his friend, wearing a small smirk.

“Azrael, did you know that they call me a _demon_ on the mainland?”

“Call me Brook.” The skeleton chided gently, before continuing. ”And do they now?”

“Yep.” Zoro responded, turning his eyes to the maroon sky. A ceiling in technicality, but so high up that calling it a ceiling was fucking _stupid._ “It’s hilarious as all hell.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure that hell is hilarious in any manner at all in fact. The sinners here at least would be hard pressed to agree with that statement.” Brook quipped, flashing a bony smile his way. Zoro rolled his eyes, ignoring the stupid joke.

“They believe me to be unnatural.” he said quietly, with contemplation. “They find my existence to be quite the anomaly. Presumptuous I’d say, considering the fact that the main land has Devil Fruit users and whatnot.”

A calm quiet passed between the two, before the archangel spoke again, voice a wispy melody. “And you? What do you believe?”

Zoro paused, swallowing his initial instinct to say that those of the mortal realm were correct. Ears resided everywhere, and the last thing he needed were self proclaimed deities to leap at his throat like the beasts they were. 

“….nothing the gods create is unnatural.” he said slowly, taking care to enunciate, holding in a scoff when he caught a flap of wings, and a white dove fly off into the nether. 

“Respectable answer.” Brook sang.

“The _only_ answer.” he fired back. 

The reaper only laughed, large afro shaking heartily as they approached land. “That _Is_ what I just said.”

Zoro placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder playfully, making his way off the raft when he felt a bony palm sink into his pants pocket. He raised a brow, but Brook’s expression never changed, and instead he gave the swordsman a minuscule push off of the miniature boat completely. 

“Until next time, my good friend! And do be careful, won’t you? You may find your luck running out sooner than you think.”

He opened his mouth to ask what the _fuck_ was meant by that, but Brook was gone before he could even utter an word, disappearing into a deep fog that was disturbingly familiar. 

There was nothing he could do but wait until he’d fully recuperated, or the Gods decided he was ready for his next mission. How unfortunate, the swordsman was in the mood to murder.

There wasn’t much that could be done however, except wait. 

However long it took. He'd get Sanji back.

 _Sanji?_ His head pulsed, and he doubled over, gritting his teeth in pain. 

It hurt, and then it passed, and when he straightened, it was all gone. Zoro scratched the back of his head before shrugging.

Perhaps he could sneak off to the surface and find a tavern.

The ale continued to grow progressively more tasty with the passing centuries, this one in particular. 


	2. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today! Sorry about that!

_"I wake up in the morning and I feel like I’m missing something. I know that there’s something not right, and it takes me a while to remember what it is . . . then I remember. My best friend is gone. My only friend. It was silly of me to rely so much on one person."_

-Cecilia Ahern

* * *

He made his way up the scalding hill, enchanted shoes and pants surviving the harrowing trek. His skin felt like it was seconds away from blistering, red and swollen. “Mammon, get your ass out here!” he bellowed into the open air, knowing that the demon would hear his call. “I’m thirsty as hell and have a big ass scar on my chest! I need booze and you have the best, or at least you _know_ where the best are!”

Silence followed his words, leaving the swordsman to stare blankly at the mountains upon mountains of gold, littered with jewels and coins and just about every other object that shined. He saw where mortals got the legends of dragons from. The stash of riches had objects that dated back to a time from even before Zoro existed, when polished bone was still an acceptable bargaining chip. 

“I’m not your maid, but still, I’ll consider it. For a fee, of course.” A silky voice responded, bright and high pitched. Zoro raised a brow as Mammon slipped into view from behind a mound of gold. The demon resided in the form of a young girl, orange hair cut short and glowing like a raging fire. Brown mischievous eyes scoured his scar ridden body and slim arms rested on a shapely waist. 

“You like?” she asked, twirling around in a circle, white tank top pulled tight around a rather…. _endowed_ pair of breast. That was accompanied by loose pants that were fitted snugly around dainty looking ankles. “I’ve decided that my newest name for this mortal form will be Nami!”

“Nami.” he deadpanned, giving the girl a onceover. She was certainly gorgeous, though he’d never admit it unless forced. Shit, maybe not even then. “You chose to name yourself Red Apple?”

A gold dipped skull was kicked in his direction, whizzing past his ear threateningly. Zoro took the fact that she missed on purpose as a good sign. Despite their constant bickering, he quite liked her. 

“It means _beautiful_ you idiotic dolt!” she screeched, stamping her foot like an angry child. It was hard not to laugh. 

“Calling me both an idiot and a dolt is redundant, you know.” he snickered good naturedly. “For a being that cannot be thought about without the word _greed_ following it, you sure are adamant about appearances. Much more akin to lust, or pride.”

She smirked, letting her body levitate, before floating over to where Zoro was standing. “Don’t start with me. You of all people should know that sins, and the concept of sinning isn’t so black and white.” She did a full circle around him, letting out a low hum. “It’s about being materialistic, oh great warrior. It’s about the _value_ that appearance has. It's about the desire to be the _only_ one with that value. Oh yes,” she sang, the words coming out in a leecherous moan, “greed is a lovely thing.”

“Yeah, yeah.” he growled, slinging his arm around her shoulders. “The booze witch. Hand it over.”

She simpered, sticking her tongue off playfully. “I don’t have any.”

“Clothes then?”

The red head faked a contemplating expression. “Possibly. But what--”

“Am I willing to do for it.” Zoro finished, letting himself be guided as Nami walked them towards her newest temporary home. “Yeah yeah, I know. You and your damn bargains, witch. Whatever you want.” 

A featherlight finger trailed down his exposed stomach, stopping right at the hem of his pants, a singular orange eyebrow raised in question. “Anything?” came the sultry purr. 

If she had a tail, Zoro knew it’d be winding around his waist right about now, slowly tightening its embrace like a cobra with its prey. Something akin to sunrise was occurring, if the burning bright object in the distance was any indication. He squinted his eyes against the sight and flashed his friend a cocky grin.

“If that’s what you want.” he replied, letting his smirk grow to be something more feral. “I don’t think you could handle it though. But greedy girl that you are, you’d definitely _try,_ now wouldn’t you?”

He leaned down, close enough that they could share a breath, his body loomed over hers, but she stood strong, eyes assessing him up and down in a languid appraisal. 

Then she laughed, loud and mirthful, shoving Zoro in the chest to create some space. “Such a shame that preference is mortal women.” She sang, shaking her head in a manner that was almost remorseful. “And to think, I was _almost_ tempted. You’ve got adequate skills, Nephilim.”

“Adequate?” he scoffed, faking his sense of being offended. “I think nearly convincing a demoness-- one who’s _not_ a succubus, mind you-- to bed with me, is _more_ than adequate.” 

In the distance, he could see the beginnings of what looked like a house, bathe in shadows, and he quickened his pace, wanting to be out of the heat as soon as possible. 

“Regardless of _what_ I wanted, _if_ I wanted it, it’s not as though you’d actually take me up on the offer.” Nami hummed conversationally, hands clasped behind her back and a skip in her step. She gave him a sidelong glance, a small smile gracing her features. “Since you got yourself a lover.”

_Lover?_

“Lover?” Zoro questioned, giving her a confused frown. He’d had many partners sure, but lover was a strong word. His usual, abrasive nature worked well for many mortals-- and creatures-- in the bedroom, but never in an actual relationship. Which suited him just fine. 

Nami was frowning now too, looking at him with a confused glare that threatened tortuous pain if he were making some kind of silent joke. Except he was being dead fuckin serious. 

After a brief moment of awkward staring, she turned away, voice dark and concerning, though she tried to hide it. “I must have been mistaken. Forget about it.”

_She’s_ _lying._ His mind helpfully supplied what his gaze can clearly discern. But before he could open his mouth to question it, they’re at the house and he was ushered inside. But before he could open his mouth to question it, they’re at the house and he was ushered inside. 

Trying to salvage that lit of their shredded companionable silence, Zoro let out a low whistle, giving a tiny turn. “Interesting place you got here.”

It was a large building, and as he walked through, the golden walls seemed to shrink. He swayed on his feet, blinking tiredly as his surroundings changed. Zoro would admit to being slightly challenged in the realm of direction, but  _ this  _ was something entirely different. The building was actually in motion, like a fucking  _ labyrinth.  _

Before the nephilim could shout, nearly tipping forward as the ground lurched up, Nami appeared through the wall, grabbing his wrist and leering wickedly.    
“Oh it's far more than ‘ _ some place’ _ . As it fucking  _ should _ be, considering I paid good money for it.”

Zoro’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, surprise evident. “You? Paying  _ money? _ Not wooing your way through it like you always do?”

“Shut up!” She hissed, flipping short hair over her shoulder. “It was for an old friend and I don't mind sharing sometimes so I am willing to make a trade.” Nami wrinkled her nose, giving a mildly disdainful sniff. “The stupid demon’s a fucking nerd anyways. All he asked for was some weird tool that I hadn’t even known I owned.”

The house has finally ceased its incessant motion. The red head guided him to the spare room, which appeared to be one of many. He was lost in thought, wondering how the hell he was going to navigate the damn place, when she spoke, voice floating out softly. 

“I designed it like this, so that it’d be easier to store my treasure. But it also had another purpose.” Nami paused, then continued. “Using the right incantations, I can warp this world, and peer into the others, even heaven-- though only for a short amount of time.”

She stopped walking and before Zoro could ask why, slim arms were thrown haphazardly around his neck. “I spent all my free time looking for you. I was so worried.” She whispered, sounding strained, like she was holding back tears. “You were gone so  _ long _ this time Zoro. I thought that was it. That your death had somehow become final. And then, to find out that the fucking Gods won’t even let you  _ remember-- _ ”

The girl cut herself off with a sharp gasp. Even without being able to see properly, he knew that she was physically swallowing her words. 

“I’m glad you’re safe. .” She said, patting his cheek affectionately. “But if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it. And raise your debt.”

“Oi!” He exclaimed, faking his offense. “Don’t get all sentimental on me and then flip the switch like that you damn witch!” Zoro leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m alive. I’m  _ here. _ ” he murmured. 

“Alive.” Nami agreed, but the small smile she gifted him with didn’t match the blank sadness lurking in her eyes. She turned and laced her fingers with his, muttering lowly.

“But  _ he  _ isn’t.” 

_Such a forgetful Marimo._ A voice whispered in his ear teasingly. 

Zoro whipped his head around, amber gaze wide and ears pricked. 

There was nothing there but his own sense of growing unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts! <3


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even shorter chapter LMFAO

“You can get dressed in this room here.” Nami said, pointing towards an open door. The room was sparsely furnished, nothing there but a bed and a dresser. He blinked, a flash of color catching his eyes. A singular thistle rested in a vase. Purple petals shined vibrantly and thorns prominent, sharp enough to make him bleed. He raised a singular, thin eyebrow, sliding his eyes over to the demoness.

“Interesting. It’s rare to see you nurturing life.”

She scoffed, floating over to where he resided and tossed a lithe arm over his shoulder. “It’s because my walking, talking, plant-nephilim hybrid was missing for what felt like nearly a millennium.” The witch flipped her hair, giving a haughty sniff. “I needed a quick replacement.”

“But you even bothered to take care of it.” he deadpanned, not flinching when sharp nails suddenly dug into his shoulders. 

“Zoro.” the red head began softly. “Are you insinuating that I  _ don’t  _ take care of you?” She shook him slightly, waving her unoccupied arm out at the bedroom. “And what would  _ this  _ be considered exactly?”

He gave a lazy shrug in response. “I never said you didn’t. Those were  _ your  _ words, not mine.”

“God, I hate when you get witty with me.”

Zoro tsked, giving a mocking shake of his head. He gently removed Nami’s arm, striding towards the bed, before grabbing the hem of his pants. “I wouldn’t use the lord’s name in vain if I were you.” he said, voice muffled as it tucked into his chin. He knew she’d pick up on his sarcastic drawl though. “I thought demons and all things unholy were unable to speak his name anyways.”

“Oh heavens no.” Nami laughed, and he glanced back, smirking as she watched him strip unabashedly. “That’s all rumor and myths. I’m _already_ in hell Zoro. What’s going to happen as punishment? Him sending down his son to do the dirty work again? As if.” she rolled her eyes, a scowl coming over her pretty features. “Such a arrogant man. Him and the rest. The Celestial Dragons are all old fools. _Unable to speak their names._ Ridiculous. They want nothing more than to hear their names-- their esteemed titles-- chanted by the masses, lowly demons included.”

Zoro nodded his head, understanding where his friend was coming from. He couldn't openly speak out though, considering his status. He was already pushing the line, being such close friends with the denizens of the sinner's after life to begin with. 

He hissed quietly as the soiled fabric rubbed harshly against his leg. Scars littered his body, each more horrendous than the last. The swordsman studied bare body with an impassive gaze. His muscles were sore, and they burned as he stretched. 

A paper fluttered out from his pants pocket and with a flash, Zoro remembered the thing that Brook had slid to him. He let the garment fall, opting instead to pick up the small sheet. 

He unfolded it, lips curling into a snarl as he read the words.

_ Mihawk says "forgive me" _

Pretentious asshole. There was no need for the old immortal to rub salt on the wound, reminding Zoro of yet another loss. This time was somehow much worse however because he couldn't fucking _remember._

He glanced back at the red head, who startled at his eyes, met her, and though she was quick, it wasn’t fast enough to hide the stony expression she’d worn moments before. Her eyes had been fogged over, rage simmering just beneath the surface, only careful restraint keeping him from sensing it. 

“Bath?” Zoro grumbled, quirking a brow, letting the edge of his lips tilt up. He crumpled the paper, tossing on the floor in disdain. “Unless of course, you’re worried that my attractiveness will be too much to handle.”

Nami scoffed, tossing her hair as she jutted out a hip. “Zoro, you’re fucking naked and I’ve yet to pounce on you. You’re hardly as desired as you think you are.”

He hummed quietly, sauntering towards the bathroom, laughing as the demoness pushed his shoulder lightly, guiding him in the proper direction. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, witch. The mortal women you so covet would very much beg to differ.” the swordsman winked, grabbing her wrists and sliding them down his hips, smiling widely as she let out a noise of surprise. “And who knows? Even  _ you  _ might be too greedy to let go.”

The woman just shook her head, jumping up to wrap her legs around his abdomen as she steered him to the restroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know you thoughts!


End file.
